walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin
The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, 2nd November 1992, 15th November 1993, 17th October 1994, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 6th November 1995 and 18th November 1996. Trailers and info Original 1991 release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # The Prince and the Pauper 1993 Re-release # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) (Voiceover: Paul McKenna) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Jim Henson Video, Now Available) 1994 Re-release 'Opening' # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1994 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", and "Alice in Wonderland". # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) 'Closing' # Disney Christmas Videos 1994 with clips of "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas", "A Walt Disney Christmas", "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs". # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) 1995 Re-release 'Opening' # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 'Closing' # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh Videos", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) 1996 Re-release 'Opening' # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) 'Closing' # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from 1994 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney Christmas 1994 trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney